Metatron (Supernatural)
Metatron is a character appearing in the television series Supernatural, played by Curtis Armstrong. Metatron was first mentioned in the Season 7 episode "Reading Is Fundamental," where he was referred to as the "scribe of God" and credited with writing the Word of God, a collection of stone tablets; one of these tablets told of the Leviathan and how to defeat them if they were ever freed from Purgatory. In the Season 8 episode "A Little Slice of Kevin," he is revealed to have left Heaven and to have created a "compendium" of tablets, piquing Crowley's interest. In "The Great Escapist," Sam and Dean tracked down Metatron, who had been hiding with an Indian tribe for thousands of years ever since he left Heaven. Metatron was intially oblivious to the Apocalypse, the deaths/imprisonment of the Archangels, the civil war in Heaven, or even who Sam and Dean were, but after being filled in, he agreed to help the Winchesters and rescued Kevin Tran, who was being held captive by Crowley. In "Clip Show," Metatron contacted Castiel and proposed a plan to close the gates of Heaven, trapping all the angels, including themselves, in to try and quell the constant fighting that had been going on up there. He revealed to Castiel it was possible, but to do so, they would have to complete three trials and he needed Castiel as he was too weak to do it himself. The first trial was to murder a Nephilim. Castiel, however, was unwilling because the Nephilim in question (a waitress at the restaurant the two angels were conversing at) appeared to be innocent. However, the Nephilim later showed her true nature when she fought back against Castiel and Metatron while they were following her, but was defeated and killed by Castiel, finishing the first trial. In "Sacrifice," Metatron, along with Castiel, tried to complete the second trial to close Heaven (find a Cupid's bow); however, they were ambushed by Naomi, who kidnaps Metatron. Following Naomi's torture, Metatron mocked her, asking her if they thought he would let them kick him out of Paradise and get away with it. By the episode's end, Metatron revealed his true colours, murdering Naomi and later holding Castiel at knife-point with an angel blade. Revealing the trials to close Heaven weren't trials but a spell to expell all the angels from Heaven, Metatron stole Castiel's grace, making him human, and sent him back to Earth before completing the spell, causing every angel to fall to Earth. Metatron returned in "Holy Terror" where he met up with Gadreel, the Angel who had possessed Sam Winchester, and was possing as Ezekiel. Talking he revealed it was him who had freeded Gadreel, as the spell had freed the angel from Heavens cells. He also revealed he was getting lonely upstairs and had desided to instrament a new plan, where he would let a select number of Angels back up, claiming it would make the Heaven God intened, although he planned to take over as leader. He played on Gadreels guilt of his own crimes and convinced him that the would be safe, the angel agreeded to join Metatron, but Metatron revealed that he first had to prove his loyalty, and forced him to murder Kevin tran, and steal the Angel and Demon Tablets from the Winchesters. Later in "Road Trip" he sent Gadreel after another Angel, who turned out to be his old Jailer and torturer. Gadreel killed him and returned to Metatron, he handed over the tablets he had stolen and told Metatron Kevin was dead. Metatron revealed he had fixed it upstairs so there would be no more prophets, but reprehended Gadreel when he learned that he had left Dean Winchester alive. As another test of loyalty he sent Gadreel to kill one more Angel, not telling him the angel he had to kill was his best friend. Gadreel questioned him about how many he had to kill, but Metatron told him it was not his place to ask, and either do it or not do it and continue being a failure. Later Metatron waited for Gadreel to arrive, only to appear in his true form and take a new host, having lost his former vessel. Metatron guessed he had a run in with Dean Winchester. Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Angel Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortals Category:Outcast Category:Comedic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Evil Light Category:Jerks Category:Traitor Category:Successful Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Recurring villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Genius